Snippets of Eternity
by asashouryuu
Summary: They meet so very often but when they do the world around them would disappear, engulfed with warmth and security. SasuNaru, yaoi, CD


**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**SasuNaru, OOC, yaoi and unbeta-read**

Together with "Silent Desire", this was written when I felt like my head would burst when I think about the subplots of "The Uchiha Couple." I wrote this to relieve myself of the tension caused by my commitment towards TUC. It was rough and crappy and I never get the chance to polish this until after my two-week break. These fictions were like my way of trying to find the momentum of writing SasuNaru fics I let go after writing TUC.

I hope you guys will like it. It's not as intense as TUC so don't expect much. Just flow with the current. Please read "Sight" too.

* * *

**Snippets of Eternity  
**_a sasunaru fanfic_

* * *

Like any other curious child at a zoo or life park, a four-year old Sasuke pressed his hands and face against the mirror as he stared at one sleeping snake. He was fascinated with such reptile because in his opinion it was the coolest animal to slither on earth. But his admiration on the reptile was cut short by the reflection of a mop of golden hair- a complete contrast of the dark colors mirrored on the glass.

He turned around to find a blonde boy whose face broke into a smile. "Finally!" he heard him said.

Naruto had never been happy in his whole life to see someone in the poorly-lit hallway.

His and two more other classes were having a field trip in a wild life park that day. He had been so excited because this would be his first time to have a school excursion in a zoo and had thought that he could take time admiring everything on display. Unfortunately, his class adviser, Ebisu-sensei won't let them stay for long despite the grumbles and whines coming from them.

Naruto had been tolerating the man's impatience but when he skipped a corridor where toads and frogs were displayed, he decided to abandon his class and have his own fun.

He stayed in that area for a very long time, taking note of the similarities and differences present on those on display. When he had enough, he went to where he had last seen his classmates but by then they had left a long time. The blonde boy ran along the corridors in search of his class or anyone from his school but got distracted when he saw blue light reflected reflecting everywhere. He stopped and his eyes widened at the sharks he saw in a very large tank. He pressed forward and stared in wide-eyed appreciation as they swam around. "Cool," he said almost breathlessly. His search completely slipped from his mind as he followed the displayed sea life one tank after another and only returned when he had reached a dead end. He turned around to find the hallway empty and the flickering of the bulbs made the silence creepier. Without further thoughts, he ran.

It felt like an eternity or two had passed before he saw someone- a boy who had his face stupidly pressed against a window.

"Finally!" he uttered in relief. It didn't matter to him that the boy was a stranger as long as he wasn't alone. "Are you lost too?" He asked quietly as he stood beside the crouching boy.

"No. I'm with my brother and uncle," the boy replied, his eyes were still glued on the glass but were now studying the reflection of the other boy. "Are you?"

"I can't find everybody," the boy replied too quietly that the dark-haired boy thought he was on the verge of crying.

Sasuke quickly dug into his pocket and gave the last piece of his favorite chocolate to the blonde. He stood up and tried to look as comforting as his older brother. "Let's find them together." Blue eyes widened and brightened at the offer, making him warm. Sasuke was surprised though as a tanned hand held his and a second later, he returned the hold. But before they could take a step, a man stumbled into a halt and gazed at them.

"Naruto?" the man called out between pants.

"Iruka-sensei?" the boy replied. He shrugged his hand from Sasuke's hold and met the man halfway. Iruka had been so worried of this boy that he hugged him tight in relief. "You made me so worried."

"Sorry," Naruto whispered back as he returned the embrace tighter.

"C'mon, let's go where the others are." Iruka took his and was about to lead him when the boy stopped and took his hand. He watched as Naruto approached another boy.

"See you," Naruto told him, grinning as he took the pale hand he had been holding a while ago and placed a candy on his palm before leaving with the brown-haired sensei.

Sasuke stared at the retreating backs then at the candy. His hand still felt warm even the candy was warm. He snorted. They won't meet again, he was certain. He clenched his hand wanting to keep the warmth forever.

"Sasuke," his brother's voice made him jumped. "Uncle said we should leave now."

The boy meekly nodded and followed his brother.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

But Sasuke was wrong and fate proved it to him at a school sports festival held in his school.

He wasn't one of his school's athletes although he was one of top students in his physical education classes since grade one. He liked keeping himself fit but not competing with other students. Competing meant socializing and he didn't doing the latter. He stood up from the bleachers and went to the fountain located behind the gym.　He didn't pay attention to the boy whose body was bent forward as he drunk water from the faucet.

He was about to bend too when the boy looked at his way. The two stared as their image brought forth a memory buried deep in their consciousness... so deep that it felt like a dream.

Naruto's reaction was an undignified one. He straightened then screeched while pointing to Sasuke who smirked.

"What are you doing here" he asked or to be exact demanded.

"This is my school."

"Oh," was the eloquent reply.

Sasuke just nodded before lowering his head to drink. Naruto lowered his head and placed it under the faucet, letting the water cool his head. It always relaxed his body after running around the marathon field.

Dark eyes dilated as the tanned body straightened at the same time throwing his head back. Looking at the other, he was reminded of a gold statue he had seen in art museum, except that the blonde was real, alive and warm. He growled when drops of water hit his face. "Stop shaking your head. You're making me wet."

Naruto chuckled. "That's the purpose."

"Sasuke. Uchiha, Sasuke"

"What?"

"My name."

"Oh. Uzumaki, Naruto." And before the pale boy knew, his hand was encased by the blonde's in a firm handshake. "Let's be good friends, okay?"

"Oi! Naruto. Coach wants to talk with you," a boy said sleepily.

"Gotcha, Shika." He looked at Sasuke and grinned. "I'll see you later." It was only when his new friend nodded did he let go and disappeared with the other boy.

Sasuke looked at his hand that still tingled with warmth- the same warmth which Naruto held on that day. No, the blonde's hand was warmer than that day and... He clenched that hand and walked away.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Their 'later' came when they were second year junior high school students. They met outside of the convenient store near a public library. Sasuke stepped out to see a familiar figure and walked towards the male, seeing that he was just standing there.

"You lost?"

Naruto's head whipped to the side and like before, he screeched and pointed at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Must you do that every time we meet?"

"Stop surprising me then," was the snarky reply.

"What are you-"

"I'm waiting for my friends."

The dark-haired teenager was about to say something when somebody called the blonde's name.

"Those are my friends."

Sasuke nodded before sparing the trio a quick glance. "I better get going now."

"See you soon," Naruto bid.

The pale lad 'hn'ed and left. While the blonde watched him walked away, he realized that not once did the other mention his name. Had he forgotten? That was understandable as their last meeting was three years ago. He called after the lad who looked over his shoulder.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked making the blonde blushed and smiled.

"Nothing."

Sasuke gave him a small discrete smile before he resumed his walk, a hand raised to give the blonde a casual farewell gesture. He brushed his right hand over his left. Even though it didn't come in contact with Naruto, it had become strangely warm.

"Who is that?" Kiba asked.

"A friend," he answered and before he'd be called a liar by Kiba, he added, "sort of." He looked at his hand that felt strangely empty and clenched it.

Perhaps next time... next time, he vowed to himself.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Together, soon and next time rolled two years later when they were seventeen years old.

Sasuke rolled his shoulders trying to appease his muscles that had suffered the strain from hunching over a stout table as his group worked on a school year end project. He was mentally drained from all those brainstorming they had and wished he could fly towards the train station or better yet fly to his house.

He sighed and swung his bag behind him. Ahead of him, he heard a noise and saw four guys forming a circle, ganging up on some helpless boy near the riverside. He was about to look away when he saw a mop of blond hair from the gap between the bodies of two bullies. His insides constricted.

_God, let it be another blonde but him._

He craned his neck wanting to assure himself that it wasn't Naruto until he saw a bloody tanned hand hitting a bully's face. Naruto was fighting valiantly.

Sasuke was brought back to that time... to that dim place of the museum.

_I can't find everyone..._

And the next thing Sasuke knew he was at the riverside grabbing a shoulder, turned the owner of that shoulder and hit him as hard as he could. Everyone stopped and stared at the newcomer... no, intruder.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto said. Truthfully, he didn't want him to find him in such situation. Somehow for no reason at all, he wanted to maintain his good reputation around the dark-haired teen.

"What are doing getting beaten up by these scums?" the other asked calmly while he loosened his tie. The teen he had attacked earlier, sneaked behind him. Sasuke turned around, parried his kick and returned it with his own. He couldn't understand the anger building inside nor the protectiveness that spurred in him. Was this what it was like to have a younger brother? Did he see Naruto as one?

"Dobe, let's get wild."

_Let's find them together._

Naruto grinned and nodded. Unlike that time, they weren't holding hands but it seemed like that as they fought side by side... back to back until the four bullies ran away.

Naruto collapsed on the inclined grass-covered ground and took a deep breath. An arm's length away, Sasuke followed suit.

"What are you doing in this neighborhood?" he heard the blonde asked. He turned his head and looked at blue eyes, "School project. You? "

"This is my neighborhood."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

Naruto grinned at his obvious annoyance. "Two weeks ago, one of those pricks, flipped a girl's skirt and slapped her butt. Although, she had under shorts, my sense of justice couldn't forgive the prick. I beat him up and now, he wanted to get even." Worry flickered on his blue eyes as he stated the consequence of the other teen's action. "You're now on their list. You shouldn't have done that."

"But I did for the same reason that you beat that guy up."

Naruto growled. "Don't put me on the same level as that school girl."

"I'm not. All I'm saying is I can't allow four-against-one fight."

Naruto just nodded and the two became quiet as they stared at the burning sky above them. Slowly, a tanned hand moved sideward until it brushed against a pale hand. But instead of moving away, that pale hand covered and wrapped around the tanned one.

They continued staring above- their hand pressed against each other. From Sasuke's and Naruto's, their mobile phones started ringing but they didn't pay attention or to be exact didn't hear it. The world had gone deaf except to the crows of the scarecrows and birds flocking together; to the rustling of the leaves and the gushing of the river. The world had gotten blind but still saw the drifting clouds, the dusk-colored sky dotted with few stars. The world had fallen silent and there were just warmth and security- very similar to what they found in each other at that place.

Never had it came to their mind to exchange contact numbers. For some reasons, they were satisfied with how things were for them. They preferred things to be this way.

And when the sun died and the moon stood guard to watch over all those the sun had left, Sasuke pulled away from their contact and stood up. "I have to go now."

Naruto just nodded. He leaned against his elbows and watched as his friend picked up his bag. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks," he muttered. And as Sasuke nodded and spared him a single wave, Naruto became aware once more of the dangers of the world.

Sasuke placed his blood-stained hands under the running water. The blood was washed away but the warmth was still there and he smiled. He smiled and felt good even when he had few injuries that hurt like hell.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

It took five years for their paths to cross again. And their meeting was so short that it left them reeling and dissatisfied.

When Naruto had woken up from his shallow nap, he realized that his train had just arrived at his destination for that day. He shot to his feet and hurriedly got off. He bumped against someone who was about to step into the train. He immediately apologized over his shoulder just as the person looked at him. Their eyes met and widened.

"Sasuke!" he said, blocking few people's way. But he didn't mind. He was falling again into that security the boy, no, the man made him feel.

"Naruto, I-"

But the door had shut closed, cutting Sasuke off.

"See you," the blonde mouthed just as the started moving. Neither of the two took their eyes off from each until Sasuke disappeared from his line of sight.

The blonde sighed, shook his head and walked away.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

The crowd, the blaring noise and the booze made Sasuke's head spin more and he couldn't take it anymore. He made his way to the restroom then leaned against the closed door.

"You look hell, bastard," he heard someone quipped just as familiar warmth exploded within him. If Sasuke's head was still spinning, it was now because of the warmth. He opened his eyes to see Naruto smirking.

Knowing that it was Sasuke who had been caught off guard by their meeting, Naruto knew he had every right to gloat.

"You look like hell too," the dark-haired man shot back as he sauntered to the sink.

"How am I supposed to know that booze and strip girls are the highlight of my bachelor party?"

Midnight eyes snapped to the side to look at him. "Bachelor party? You getting married?"

"Yeah." And there was so much excitement in his voice that it was so hard for the other man to miss it.

"Me too," Sasuke whispered back. His confession had surprised his blond friend. For a short moment, they held each other's gazes before the dark-haired man looked away. He stared at the water his hands cupped before splashing it to his face.

For awhile, silence streamed with the rushing water, ruled the place before Naruto broke it with a wistful sigh before proposing something crazy to Sasuke.

"Let's get married... together."

For a moment there, Sasuke's heart had stopped functioning. "Dobe, don't say such things. We both know we can't reschedule the date. But," he paused a moment to stomp the excitement making its way to his voice. "But we can still have a double wedding tonight."

"Like those Las Vegas marriage?"

"Exactly but we don't have to go Las Vegas. I know someone in my party that could officiate so call your woman and let's meet at the tower garden of this hotel."

The blonde just nodded and watched his friend walk outside. Getting married before his wedding date was a foolish thing to do but he would do it with Sasuke so it was okay. Absolutely.

Together with their fiancées , they met. Introductions were made and to their amusement, their women hit it off with each other.

The two brides giggled seeing the tipsy man who would perform the ceremony. Their men had drunk a lot judging by their lack of inhibitions. Although the plan was cooked by intoxicated men, they had been serious on their phone conversation. Thus, they said their 'I dos' as seriously as they certainly would in their official wedding.

And when it was the two men's turn to say their vows, they looked at each other briefly. They were teleported to their own world. There were no fiancées ... just them in front of the person officiating the ceremony.

When Sasuke said his vow, he had thought of Naruto and the warmth that would be his. He knew it was foolish to think about a man whom he only met seldom, whom he spent his time with twice only and whom he never really knew. He knew it was foolish. He knew foolishness because he knew the blonde. Unbeknownst to him, Naruto was thinking of him as he said I do.

Naruto wished that the women would disappear; that there were no social norms; that they had no obligations to themselves and most importantly, that Sasuke would return his feelings. But at age twenty-six, he knew life couldn't be dictated with one's wishes so he found solace in his pretension that he was getting married to Sasuke.

And oh how they wished it was the other they were kissing rather than their bride who couldn't awaken the same intense feelings the other had. Neither of the two felt guilty with their thoughts knowing nobody but themselves knew.

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

Sasuke walked along the silent hallway that would lead to the neo-natal room of the hospital rather than wait for his wife to wake up. They were on their way to his wife's hometown when her labor pains began. Worried but still in control of himself, he had immediately drove her to the nearest hospital. Her delivery was smooth although it was two weeks earlier and now, he was going to look at their healthy son. He stopped in his track as he saw who was standing in front of the neo natal room viewing window.

_Naruto._

The man was just wearing a pajama and house slippers- a sign that he had been rudely woken up and pulled out from his warm bed. He looked tired but he was definitely glowing as he stared past the viewing window. The dark-haired man was certain that his wife had given birth to a child.

"Starting a new fashion, dobe?" he asked casually, causing the other man to slightly jump before he whirled around with a surprise look on his face.

Knowing that the blond would screech and point at him, Sasuke moved forward, held the raised hand and covered his mouth. He realized he had made a bad move when he felt soft lips pressed against his palm.

"Don't make a fuss," he whispered and slowly withdrew his hand when he wanted to just pull away the moment he felt like being scorched.

"Look, Sasuke! It's my daughter," he said as he pointed to a crib where a baby with a patch of blond hair was.

Sasuke followed the direction of his pointer before sweeping his gaze looking for his son. When he found him, his heart leapt to his throat.

Naruto noticed the change of Sasuke's facial expression and immediately followed his gaze. "Sasuke, you-"

He nodded.

"He's cute."

"I know," Sasuke replied casually. And when the blonde gave him a very cute smile, his palm itched more. He was about to turn away and walked to the nearest bench when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Look! He's yawning and she's moving," Naruto exclaimed in affectionate excitement.

The dark-haired man looked at their children and couldn't help the smile gracing his lips. It grew wider when he realized that the blonde hadn't let go of his hand. Because it felt right, he returned the hold. For that moment, he was the owner of this warmth. They stood like that- hands joined together while their other hand was pressed against the bottom part of the window- for god knew how long until a cluttering noise coming from the outside broke their peace.

Silence had fallen over them as they sat on the bench, drinking the coffee the dark-haired man brought.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course, I am. Why?"

Naruto shook his head gently. "That's good because I-"

"Uzumaki-sama, your wife is now awake," a nurse politely interrupted.

The blonde nodded and excused himself.

Sasuke watched his friend walked away then stared at his hands.

_But I could be happier... with you._

**-****サスナルは愛****-**

When they saw each other again, they were with their wives watching their kids' school play. After the play, their children ran towards them, pleased with their presence.

Sasuke's son who played the main male role looked at Naruto's daughter who was his partner before tugging a hand.

"Picture-taking," he explained before leading her away. He made sure that she stayed beside him even when other adults praised them at their cuteness. Their wives giggled at the protectiveness Kazuya was showing towards Miwa.

"It borders near obsession," Naruto's wife commented.

"They look good together, Sasuke's replied.

The two looked at each other, suddenly coming up with plans.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No matchmaking," he said with finality.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, they're too young."

Their wives pouted. Naruto looked at his watch before saying, "I have to get going now. I need to catch up the14:48 train for my meeting."

"Let me drive you then," Sasuke quickly offered. The blonde profusely declined but their wives insisted that he had no other choice but to accept the offer. So this was the reason why Naruto was sitting on the front passenger seat of Sasuke's car, rapidly talking and expertly carrying an almost one-sided conversation.

"Are you listening?" Naruto asked.

"Attentively," Sasuke replied without taking his eyes off the road.

"What did I say?"

"That most of your customers are spoiled assholes whose dictionary failed to accommodate the words 'please', 'wait' and 'no'./

"Good. You're listening." Sasuke's lips quirked into a smile.

The traffic light turned green and Sasuke accelerated. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a truck speeding towards them totally out of control. And before he could register what he was doing, he had already thrown his body in front of his friend.

A moment later, he opened his eyes and found blue orbs staring at him with worry. He was about to move when Naruto prevented him from doing so. He looked down and realized why- a long and thin iron bar had pierced through them. They were skewered.

"You okay?" he whispered. There was so much pain that he had become numb to it.

Panic not pain was the one squeezing Naruto's lungs. He was scared... so scared of dying... of being alone. However, when he stared at those obsidian eyes, he realized Sasuke was with him. Always had been with him.

This time around, their hands seek the other's and held them tight.

"You're warm," Sasuke whispered as he lay his head against one shoulder.

"We're just getting colder," Naruto replied.

"You're warm..." he reiterated, his voice getting distant and softer.

The blonde shrugged his shoulder and whispered Sasuke's name. The dark-haired man pulled back to gaze at him.

"I don't know why..." he started. There was no hesitation now.

"I don't care," the other interrupted. He had so little time now and he wanted the blonde to get straight to the point.

"I don't know when..."

"I don't give a damn."

"I don't know how..."

"That doesn't matter."

"Sasuke, I love you," Naruto whispered, letting out the burden he carried for so long. He wished those words were enough to convey all the feelings the man stirred inside him with his presence and absence.

"Naruto..." Sasuke could only murmur with the sudden change of his emotional state. He leaned forward and pressed his lips for a kiss. He was confessing his feelings through such sweet gesture. And when Naruto responded, he knew victory.

Their kiss was slow and tasted of blood-concentrated saliva but it was still sweet. It was sweet because this kiss represented the end of their foolish hope, frustrating dreams and unanswered prayers. The kiss represented all those years they met and all those time longing gripped them.

Sasuke finally tasted the warmth that haunted him throughout his life and Naruto finally had what he always wanted even in his dreams.

When police and ambulance arrived, the two men were still pressed together- chest against chest, lips against lips and hands against hands. Everybody who saw them in such state believed that the dark-haired man tried to protect his friend and in a desperate attempt to keep the blonde alive, performed mouth to mouth resuscitation.

That was what they deduce from the scene, too scared to entertain the thought that something deeper had happened. And that was what they told their bereaved wives who would always be unaware of the true depth of the bond that tied their husbands together.

_I'll help you find everyone._

_I don't need them because you're here._

**終わり**


End file.
